


Sorry/Grateful

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love is unspoken, but he has to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry/Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 174. Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/): Challenge #202-K is for Potassium. Request from [](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/)**talkingtothesky** : Jack/Gwen-Reunion. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ June 23, 2011

The bar was noisy and crowded, a Times Square tourist trap, full of frat boys and matinee-goers, but as far as Jack was concerned, there was no one in the world but him and Gwen.

He had so much to say, starting with “I’m sorry.”

“What on earth for?”

“For the potassium.”

She blinked in confusion.

“I tweaked the retcon formula to replenish the electrolytes. I think that’s why it didn’t work on you. You could have had a normal life.”

“Oh Jack,” she smiled, reminding Jack exactly what he’d come back for, and raised her glass.

“Here’s to potassium.”


End file.
